Taking it Back
by peacegeek784
Summary: This story follows a 16 year old girl named Lena and her 12 year old little sister Anna. But like the other survivors they have a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Taking it Back-Chapter One

**Summary- This story follows a 16 year old girl named Lena and her 12 year old little sister Anna. But like the other survivors they have a secret.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own lost JJ Abrams and his group of creative people do. I'm not even part of the show but my friend thinks I would make a good "other" but that's never gonna happen. But guess what! I do own Lena and Anna and maybe some other characters I make up along the way!**

**Authors Note: This is WIP and my first real fan fiction so be nice (or be mean I really don't care). Sorry that the first chapter is so short. Oh and flashbacks are in _italics_**.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lena awoke to screams, crying, and things blowing up. "Ohmigod where am I?" Lena exclaimed quietly.

Then it suddenly came back to her. The plane hitting really bad turbulence, the oxygen masks falling, the back of the plane being ripped off, and finally the rest of the plane crashing. Lena struggled to stand up, then brushed the sand off of herself. "Lena where are you!" cried a very familiar voice.

"Over here Anna." Lena yelled out and within seconds Lena's 12 year old sister limped over to her side. Lena noticed that Anna's knee length skirt had been ripped so it was about 9 inches shorter and her perfect blonde hair (that was in braids on the plane) was a complete mess.

"Wow have you seen yourself you're actually looking something other than perfect, it's amazing." Lena snapped.

"I can't believe your commenting on the way I look right now, are you Melinda Rivers or something?"

"Woah maybe the impact of the crash changed your personality too! Little miss "you have to say 'gosh' instead of G-O-D" is bitching at me! Oh and it's Melissa Rivers"

"Well, have you seen Mom and Dad yet?" Anna questioned

"Nope"

"Well we should look"

"With all these people and stuff, we'll never find them right now, we should just," Lena paused "get ready for the rescue boat"

"Why would we want to waste our time doing that when we could try to help out?"

"Anna, Anna, Anna you never know whether the guys on the boat will be hot! Besides we should try to clean up"

"Well we should at least look around" Anna suggested

"Fine"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"Remind me again why we just has to wake up at 5:00 in the frickin morning when our flight leaves at noon" whined Lena while putting on her UCLA volleyball sweatshirt._

_"Sweetie," Helen Rizzo paused and looked up from braiding Anna's hair "we just want to make sure we don't miss this flight we have important things to do when we get home, and airports can be hectic"_

_"Whatever" answered Lena. Then she threw her hair up into a bun, turned on her iPod, grabbed a room key, and yelled "Be back in a half hour" as she went out the door not caring what her family said next._

_"Mr. Brightside" by The Killers played on her iPod as Lena walked down the hall to the elevator. When she got there Lena pushed the down button for the elevator to come. She checked her watch, it was 6:15 she timed this perfectly. Her father said the night before that they should be checking out at 7:00 so she has enough time to do what she needed to do._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Anna and Lena walked down the beach Anna noticed something familiar. "Look it's mom's necklace she must be near by"

"Maybe, Maybe not, I mean it could of fell off and landed somewhere no where near here"

"Why are you so pessimistic! But we should look around here maybe there's more of their stuff"

Just then the two girls saw something that made Anna Burst into tears and one single tear go down Lena's cheek that turned into 100 tears flowing from Lena's eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**Reviews make my day great!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I would just like to say that I am SO SORRY for not updating. I had it written for quite a long time but I never had a chance to type it, but the good news is that I have a lot of chapters written so I'm gonna update about every other day!

AN2: The flashbacks are flipping back from Lena to Anna. So this chapter is Anna's (flashbacks are again in _italics_)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost and I never will.

There lying only a few feet away from them was Lena and Anna's parents… dead. How could this happen they were sitting only a few feet ahead of us thought Anna.

Anna looked at Lena for her reaction but Lena wasn't there she was gone.

_After Lena left Anna's mom continued to braid Anna perfectly straight hair. Anna wondered what Lena was up to it had to be something exciting because it was Lena and she was by far the wild one in the family. When her hair was totally braided Anna took a dollar out of her light green purse. "I'm going to get some pretzels." Anna announced._

_"Ok sweetie, come right back though" Anna's dad said. Anna slowly opened up the door and walked down to the elevator and pushed the button to go down. She wasn't getting pretzels she was finding out where Lena was._

Anna got up to look for Lena, right after she walked away a piece of the plane fell right where she was sitting. "Wow that was lucky" Anna muttered.

Anna noticed that some of the survivors were a little farther from where she was. She walked a little further down the beach so she was away from the main crash site. This must be a dream, Anna thought, It had to be a dream. And suddenly Anna felt faint. "Are you ok?" said someone "You don't look so good, maybe you should sit down." But it was too late, Anna was already passed out.

_Anna's first guess was that Lena was down in the lobby, so when the elevator doors finally opened Anna pushed the "L" button. It took a long time for Anna to get down to the lobby (everyone was trying to get down to the hotel's amazing restaurant for breakfast, not to mention that Anna's room was on the 16th floor). But when she finally did she ran into her Aunt Susan. "Anna!" She exclaimed, "Where is the rest of your family? You know you shouldn't be walking around this big place all by yourself!"_

_"Oh no need to worry Aunt Susan, um," Anna paused "They are already at breakfast I was just getting some money I wanted to get some souvenirs before we go." Anna could not believe this, she was sneaking around AND she was lying to her family members all in less than 15 minutes._

_"Good, very good, well I know we all said goodbye last night but since you're already here," Susan hugged Anna and kissed her on the top of her head "Goodbye I hope you have a great flight, I'm still so sorry I couldn't fly back with you."_

_"Goodbye, I wish I could stay but I really need to get back to my parents, I love you"_

_"I love you too Anna"_

_Just when her Aunt Susan was out of sight Anna walked past the restaurant and turned the corner. She looked around for Lena but couldn't find her so Anna walked outside. It didn't take very long for to find Lena, because she saw Lena doing something that was just…Lena._

Anna woke up to quite a few people hovered over her. Most of them were the people that she saw before standing there before. But one of them (who was the one most hovered over her) was a very handsome guy that looked about 18. Another one was more familiar, it was Lena but she didn't seem very concerned at all, she was actually trying to get the sand out from under her fingernails.

"Good you woke up," said the young man.

"Am I OK?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah your pretty good you most likely fainted because of all the fumes, and it also looks like you may have a sprained ankle but you'll live,"

"Well that's good," Anna said

"Yes it's a very good thing by the way my name is Eric"

"Nice to meet you Eric I'm Anna"

"So I hear nice to meet you too Anna," Eric answered "I'm sorry but I can't stay I have to try to find my sister but I'll try to find you later"

"Ok see you later," Anna said. And with that he was gone, a few of the other people went away too, but Lena stepped up.

"Hey Anna"

"Hello Lena"

"Just so you know he knows what he's doing his mom is a nurse so she taught him a lot"

"I hope she taught him a lot if he was taking care of me like that!"

"Very funny"

"So where were you Lena"

"I took a walk and when I came back I saw you passed out in the sand with a lot of people hovered over you"

"You took a walk in a time like this?"

"You should know I'm that kind of person Anna"

TBC…

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. If you didn't review, you really should. BTW this chapter is not a flashback chapter but next chapter will be.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own LOST, but I do own glasses like JJ's.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When nightfall came, things settled down. Lena and Anna were sitting down eating cold airplane meals, which a large man named Hurley gave to them. "Ewwwww, could these get anymore gross!" Anna exclaimed after finally taking a bite.

"Better than starving to death" Anna responded.

"I mean look at these they're disgusting when warm, but these are COLD! You know how gross this is!"

"Like I said before it's better than starving to death Lena."

"There's rescue people coming, so I don't care if I starve."

"Well it could be tomorrow it could be the next day, we don't know so you should eat something" said Anna.

Lena just glared at her, it was funny her and Anna were 4 years apart, Lena being older. But Anna was so much more mature then her. Not that Lena really cared because she had done a lot more thing than Anna, maybe her parents didn't approve of it (but they only know, knew the things she got busted for) but it was still more.

Lena sat and listened to another pair of siblings argue. "I'll eat on the rescue boat!" said one of them. One of the only things Lena liked to do with Anna was argue. It was because Anna seemed so perfect, she did nothing wrong, she always got along with everyone. But when she and Lena fought, Anna would show a little bit of her inner bitchy side, which was nice to see. Lena's thoughts got interrupted by a voice.

"Are you feeling better Anna?" said the voice. It was Eric.

"Yep pretty much" answered Anna.

"Is your ankle feeling OK?"

"It's swelling a little bit, but I can still walk when my sister helps me"

"Good, there is a doctor that's going to come over here really soon he is checking on some other people first, his name is Jack."

"Ok"

"Do you think you could be by yourself for a couple minutes?" Eric asked.

"That's perfectly fine" said Anna.

Lena was just confused, what did he mean by Anna being alone for a couple minutes? She got her answer when Eric reached out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and once she was up they started walking slowly.

"That was really nice of you to help her like that, you must be pretty close."

Lena almost burst out laughing when she heard Eric say that. She looked back Anna, who was now being checked out by Jack. Then Lena noticed that she didn't respond to him.

"Um not really"

"Well it seems like it" stated Eric.

Who was this guy anyway? He was acting all doctor-like to Anna and was now commenting on her and Anna's "relationship". He doesn't even know anything about me- but once again Lena's thoughts got interrupted again but it wasn't by Eric it was the strangest and scariest things she has ever seen.

Lena and Eric ran to where everyone was standing while the trees in the jungle rattled.

All the survivors were not only scared but in shock not to mention confusion.

"Well that was weird." stated Eric after the sound ended "Are you ok?"

"Obviously" answered Lena to both the statement and the question.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**TBC**

**Please Review!**


End file.
